


Comic WIP: Untitled Snack

by Francis_SinBin



Series: Collection of Sketches and WIPs [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-First War with Voldemort, Will be angsty eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francis_SinBin/pseuds/Francis_SinBin
Summary: Sketches and pages for a comic in the works. Additional characters or pairings may be added depending on where the angst takes me. Set pre-war. They're late teens to early twenties, so after they've left hogwarts.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: Collection of Sketches and WIPs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982027
Kudos: 6





	Comic WIP: Untitled Snack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art centric discord (mainly HP where art streams are announced and art is shared by me and other artists), 18+ only: https://discord.gg/tPCxPkmHRh


End file.
